The present invention relates to power control devices for selectively disabling current flow to a device, external to and separate from the device. It entails locking a power plug for the device with an external card (a/k/a smart card) reader system that can also keep record of who uses the device and for what length of time. It also enables card-holding subscription use of any given device to which it is externally connected . . . such use being controlled through multiple card dispensing (rather than through the single locking key system of known prior art systems).
The present invention, for possible marketing under the name Recursion Access System™, further relates to a system of controlling the access to electrical equipment. In an environment where individuals use powered tools and equipment (e.g., machine shops and makerspaces), there may be a desire to control and/or monitor the accessibility and usage of the equipment. In a workshop environment there are number of reasons why it would be desirable to have a method of control on powered equipment. The first convincing reason to have a method of control would be to maintain a safe environment and attempt to reduce the chance of risk associated with individuals accessing equipment that they have not been properly trained on. Another reason would be to maintain a record of equipment usage, weather this be power consumption relating to usage by an individual or production.
The current methods of addressing the need for accessibility control are limited to solutions occasionally referred to as “Lock Out Tag Out” where the physical power connector or switch to a piece of equipment is locked and unable to be enabled until the lock has been removed by the individual who initially put on the lock. Any electronic or computer controlled solutions to limiting the flow of current do not have the added feature of uniquely identifying the individual that is attempting to access the powered equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that adequately controls the access to equipment based on a set of permissions based on individual allowances.